The Jelly Land (2011, Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version)
Barney & Wonder Pets: The Jelly Land is a Custom Barney & Wonder Pets Movie, and a custom adventure-musical adventure. It was first released in theaters in July 8, 1997. This film was produced by Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Lyrick Studios and Barney Home Video. Plot Barney, the Wonder Pets and their friends take a look at jelly-like substance creatures, but some are made of acid, but some are made of putty. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Linny *Tuck *Ming Ming *Ollie *Little Cat *Little Swan *Chip *Tosha *Min *Jason *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi (voiced by Charles Martinett) *Jimmy Neutron *Link *Wario *Waluigi Songs Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997/2002 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Late 1992-2008 costume. *The Barney costume used in this movie was also seen in "Up We Go!". *The rating is PG. *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen walking with the Wonder Pets. *in the real version of the 2006 Barney & Friends Season 10 episode/the real version of the 2010 Barney & Friends Season 14 episode, "BJ's Snack Attack", After the song "My Kite", BJ starts to feel sick after eating too many sweets. But not he feels sick. And Also in the caboose, BJ is sick as he feels sick after eating too many sweets as Baby Bop tells does BJ's tummy hurt cause he ate too many sweet treats, and But not he starts to feel sick in the caboose. *in the real version of the 2006 Barney & Friends Season 10 episode/the real version of the 2010 Barney & Friends Season 14 episode, "BJ's Snack Attack", BJ was feeling really sick after eating too many sweets, and when he decides to take a nap, he has a dream about getting a stomachache is also known as After the song "Snackin' on Healthy Food", While Barney and his friends go back outside in the park, BJ's still feeling sick as he is feeling really bad as he feels sick after eating too many sweets, and Barney suggests to BJ that he needs a short rest, and while BJ decides to take a nap that he is able to take a nap, he has a dream about the world of sweet treats as all he wants, and developing a stomachache to learn the lesson is also known as BJ is feeling really sick after eating too many sweets, then has a dream about a fantasy world in which he can eat as many sweets as he wants. Except, even in the dream, he develops a stomachache is also known as BJ is feeling really sick after eating too many sweets, so he takes a nap, only to dream of eating more sweets is also known as BJ feels ill, and decides to lie down after eating a lot of sweets, and he soon falls into a dream-filled sleep. But not after the song "My Kite", BJ starts to feel sick, and But not Baby Bop tells does BJ's tummy hurt cause he ate too many sweet treats. Quotes Quotes 1 *Wario and Waluigi: (as they see a acid jelly-like creature) Aha! *Wario: Look-a at this-a Jelly creature! *Waluigi: I am-a gonna make-a it eat-a a stick! (tries to feed the creature the stick, and attatches itself into the stick, but suddenly, it attatches itself into Waluigi's hand) WHAAAAAAAA!! WARIO!! DO-A SOMETHING!! *Wario: I'm-a coming! (tries to pull the jelly-like substance creature off Waluigi's hand, but it attatches itself into Wario's hand too) AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!! Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997/2002 costume *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-December 2, 1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-December 2, 1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in the real version of the photography front cover of the CD release of the same name. *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in the real version of the CD release of the same name. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the real version of the CD release of the same name. *The real version of the 1997-2002 Barney & Friends Season 4-6 set from "Camp Wannarunnaround" is used in this home video. *in the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of the Custom Barney and the Backyard Gang video, "Barney's Best Friends" released on the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Saturday, September 1, 1990, when the skinner Barney costume wasn't available because It left the show because It died on the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Sunday, December 31, 1989, Notes for the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of the Custom Barney and the Backyard Gang video, "Barney's Best Friends" released on the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Saturday, September 1, 1990 SuperMalechi will add words for Notes for the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of the Custom Barney and the Backyard Gang video, "Barney's Best Friends" released on the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Saturday, September 1, 1990. *Barney has his Backyard Gang/Season 1-Season 2 Pilot voice and Late 1990-Early 1992/Mid 1992 costume. *The Barney costume with eyes, and everything, and his voice used in this home video was also seen in the real version of "Barney in Concert". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the real version of "Barney in Concert". *The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from the real version of the 1992 Barney & Friends Season 1. *This is the first video where Barney is not performed by David Voss. After It departure, *This is also the first video not to have the skinner Barney costume. After It departure, . It gets updated on the chubby Barney costume as the new Barney costume along with the Late 1990-Early 1992/Mid 1992 Backyard Gang/Season 1 Barney costume: eight green spots on Barney's back including three *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came to life, Michael's "The Queen of Make-Believe", "A Day at the Beach", "Rock with Barney" "Campfire Sing Along" "Barney Goes to School" Category:Wonder Pets Episodes Category:1997 episodes Category:1997 Movies Category:1997 films Category:1997 Home Videos Category:1997 Home Video Category:Barney and Friends Season 4 Category:Barney Movie Category:Barney Videos